In the Shadows
by TheFeelOfFlow
Summary: [Oneshot] He never did like this world. May be because he was never meant for it.


**Title: In the Shadows**

**Pairing: DM/GW, HP/GW**

**A/N: My first attempt at songfic.. Based on "In the Shadows - Rasmus" . Plz let me know ur views abt this story.. its a one-shot of course. Constructive criticism welcomed of course!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Whoever doesn't know I don't own HP are dumb.**

**

* * *

**

**In The Shadows**

His every breath produced a mist. He was lying on the cold stone floor in a cell of Azkaban. It was terribly cold of course, as usual. But today was different…today was his birthday. The first mistake he had ever committed… he had come on the face of the earth. He had tried to sleep for so long, ever since he could understand that he wasn't sleeping. Like hell, he had.

_No sleep_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

Why? Why did he have to be a Slytherin? Why did he have to be a pureblood? Why did he have to be a – a _Malfoy_? He hated it so much… he never remembered a day when he had had 'fun'. It was such an alien term to him. Whatever he had a great desire for, had been snatched away, by that great, filthy half-blood Potter. Even her… he had eyes on her right from his third year. But he had to _pretend_, you know… Malfoys never mingled with Muggle-loving fools of course. He had wished she would never be noticed by Potter, so she might not be anybody's but his… and as usual, his wish wasn't fulfilled. Potter _did _notice her… in his sixth year. And then, she was his. His only salvation, the only one who had ever caused that thing called _love_, would never be his anymore…

_Sometimes…I feel like goin' down and so disconnected_

_Somehow…I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

He had never felt like he was a part of this world…this world was so cruel, unfair, cold, competitive. He had never felt wanted by anyone…he didn't belong here. He didn't deserve to be here either, according to his bloody, great _father_. He thought so too…

_I've been watchin'_

_I've been waitin' _

_In the shadows_

_For my time _

_I've been searchin'_

_I've been livin'_

_For tomorrows _

_All my life_

He had waited so long, hoping something, someone - would happen to release him, release him to freedom. That had never happened. Something told him it wouldn't…

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I _

_I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave_

He had never wanted to kill… it was something which he couldn't do, and didn't want to, like so many other things. But he was not safe if he wouldn't kill…he didn't want to be the Dark Lord's slave either. And so he had made himself caught by the Aurors… he now lay rotting in a dark cell of Azkaban, a disgrace to his family, as his father said.

_Sometimes_

_I feel like I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

Potter couldn't defeat the Dark Lord, and he knew it. It was no use believing in Potter. It was the end of the world. It would be the Dark Lord's…

_I've been watchin' _

_I've been waitin'_

_In the shadows_

_For my time _

_I've been searchin'_

_I've been livin'_

_For tomorrows _

_All my life_

He was alone…all alone in this dark, empty world. And he hated it. Every moment of it.

_Lately, I've been, walkin',_

_Walkin' in circles,_

_Watchin', waitin',_

_For somethin'…_

_Feel me,_

_Touch me,_

_Heal me,_

_Come take me higher…_

There was nobody to heal his wounds. He couldn't go on any longer. He was tired of this world. It was never meant for him. The silver glinted and shone in the moonlight as he drew his blade out. He had to go; it was finally his time for freedom. He had finally realized that he was the only one who could give him freedom. And freedom was what he was going to get.

_I've been watchin'_

_I've been waitin'_

_In the shadows_

_For my time _

_I've been searchin'_

_I've been livin'_

_For tomorrows _

_All my life_

A cold breeze blew through the bars of the cell. His black robe was open, and other than that, he had only his black pant on. He fingered the blade. It was sharp enough to serve its purpose.

_I've been watchin_'

_I've been waitin'_

_I've been searchin'_

_I've been livin'_

_For tomorrows…_

He held the blade in his right. He was ready. It was time for his liberty… at last. He let out one last breath, and drove the blade right into his heart. As he saw the dark blood against his fair skin, he became overwhelmed with joy. This was it… freedom. Just before his last breath escaped, a flash of red, smelling of strawberries came to his mind. He smiled.

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting…_

And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N : Liked it?? Didn't?? Review!!!!**


End file.
